Jonah Hex
Summary Jonah Hex is a gritty violent bounty hunter with a terrible facial scar who was active during the 19th Century on the American western frontier. Despite his surly and cynical attitude seeming to care about nothing but himself, he is considered an anti-hero because of his strict personal moral code. Dedicated to protecting and avenging the innocent, he makes himself many enemies. During the Civil War, he fought in the Confederate army. He was a member of the Rough Bunch along with several other great heroes of his era, and the Five Warriors from Forever. Jonah Hex's disfigured face and boorish personality don't win him many friends, but his code of honor and expert marksmanship skills means he's always willing to fight for and protect the innocent and dispense lethal justice. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 8-C with explosives Name: Jonah Hex Origin: All-Star Western Vol 2 #10 (published by DC Comics) Gender: Male Age: At least in his mid-30s or early 40s Classification: Former Confederate soldier turned bounty hunter Powers & Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman marksmanship and quickdraw speed, master tracker and detective, expert hand to hand combatant. Hex also displays a keen danger sense which warns him of ambushes and traps (This is not a supernatural ability: it is simply an instinct honed through years of experience in battle and hunting dangerous foes). Possible supernatural protection Attack Potency: Wall level physically and with standard weapons (Able to bash through walls with ease), Building level with explosives or heavy weapons Speed: Transonic combat speed with Supersonic reactions (Bullet-timer. Sliced a revolver round in half at point-blank range) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human '(Can lift a full grown man over his head and throw him with ease) 'Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can knock out a bear or a leopard with one hit). Durability: Wall level (Survived explosions, being bashed through a building, and getting hit by a truck head-on) Stamina: Very high (Can survive torture and can travel through long distances even with no food or water or with serious injuries) | Probably Superhuman (Can survive a very long hanging) Range: Standard melee range normally, extended melee range with sabers. Hundreds of meters with firerarms Standard Equipment: Pearl-gripped Colt Single-Action Army and other various revolvers and pistols. Other 19th century firearms. Melee weapons such as sabers, bowie knives, and tomahawks. Occasionally attains futuristic weapons when time-traveling Intelligence: Very high. Hex is a master tracker who also uses ingenious traps to defeat opponents Weaknesses: Blind in the right eye. His combat proficiency decreases substantially when he's in the influence of alcohol Feats: Respect thread. Historical records state that Jonah Hex killed a minimum of 336 people in his lifetime. He's also a former member of the Five Warriors From Forever who once fought and defeated the Justice League. Fought and defeated Batman on a few occasions. Tagged a bullet-timing Vandal Savage and once killed Superman with kryptonite bullets Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Arthur Morgan (Red Dead Redemption) Arthur's profile Roland Deschain (The Dark Tower) Roland's profile Spider-Man Noir (Marvel Comics) Noir's Profile (9-B versions used, speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Honorable Characters Category:Cowboys Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Widowed Characters Category:Parents Category:Axe Users Category:Knife Users Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Vertigo